We are interested in chromosome organization in relation to cell differentiation and the formation of organized multicellular structures, as well as mechanisms by which chromosomal aberrations lead to cellular disorganization. Our approach to these problems is to establish the chromosomal locations of individual non-histone chromosomal proteins and H1 histone subtypes in normal and abnormal developmental systems by means of specific antibody probes. A second approach is to determine when during embryogenesis these proteins are synthesized and how they are distributed among cells. A third approach is to isolate the specific chromatin fractions associated with these proteins and to analyze the DNA and proteins therein.